


Aster

by lyreann



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他莫名其妙地撞上他，就像一颗星星。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aster

**Author's Note:**

> 这是拉郎这是拉郎这是拉郎（重要事情说三遍  
> 没有实质情节就是两个人说说话大概/算是傻白甜少女心/OOC请轻拍  
> 请确认以上都OK才往下看  
> 写的稍有些无聊（。也算是有点黑历史但，中间有些描写现在回过头看我自己还蛮喜欢。so一并发上来，反正……屯文嘛……（躺  
> 可能有后续的但后续被我吃了……（抱头

他莫名其妙地撞上他，就像一颗星星。  
  
  
  
后来他回到Minalo号，去面对Rocket的冷嘲热讽和Gamora的严厉谴责。因为他向他们保证只要在经过太阳系时看一眼地球他就满足了，结果是趁其他人休息时他偷偷溜了出去，去地球来了个怀旧重游一夜观光之旅。但是，哦，他可一点也不后悔。  
  
“加速！我们需要加速。”Rocket张牙舞爪，“我很肯定这家伙在地球上又惹了一堆麻烦，接下来就有人要追着我们把我们轰成渣了。”  
  
“哦，我就是这样的人？”他忿忿不平地摊开双手。“我们都是这样的人。”Gamora轻描淡写地说。我们之中的每个人。她补充道。他得承认这是个公正的评价，于是他放弃了和Rocket就这个问题进一步争吵。Drax好像又从他们的谈话中走神了。Groot坐在后头从手臂上长出带着新叶的幼枝玩儿。他清了清嗓子。  
  
“我不是什么都没做。”他说，“我碰巧发现了地球上最美丽的宝石，也许还可能是宇宙中最美丽的。”  
  
接着他带着看了让人想揍他的得意笑容，再也不透露一丝具体信息。不管Rocket如何想方设法地盘问逼问套问他，他的口风都不松懈分毫。“你觉得那大概值多少钱？”最后Rocket揪着自己耳朵附近的毛，抓狂地问道。  
  
他故作姿态地沉思了两秒，摇摇头。  
  
“不好说，”他说，“比起鉴宝我还是更擅长捡破烂。不过就我来说，拿星星来我都不愿意去交换。”  
  
Gamora偏过头看着他，“你偷了它？”  
  
“星星又不值钱，”Rocket嘲笑道，“你这个愚蠢的星爵。不，我才不相信你，你就是故意撒谎来刺激我的。”  
  
“那还是套我的话，我说了这没用了，Rocket。”他心满意足地听到Rocket嚎了一声。“不许拿我的飞船来撒气！因为你也是要依靠Minalo号旅行的白痴之一。还有，”他转向Gamora，“不，我没偷，我把它暂时寄放在地球了。我是个有原则的男人。”  
  
Gamora挑了挑眉。他开心地咧开嘴笑了。  
  
“你是我见过的最任性的领队。”她说。  
  
“而说要跟随我的带领的是你。”他跟着《Hooked on a Feeling》的节奏摇晃起身体。是在那个时候，他突然想起了Steve Rogers这个名字的含义。  
  
  
  
他没说谎。拿星星来他也不会换，因为在那个人的眼睛里就有星光，还有其他温暖的东西。虽然严格来说，那并不是他拥有的东西，也许他永远都不会拥有。  
  
  
  
Rocket说的没错，他对地球的记忆已经遥远而模糊，谈不上什么多愁善感，而且他“也不过只是半个地球人而已”。只是他的血液里冒险折腾的因子好像是天生的，加上他在Yondo领导的那帮信奉“能偷就偷”的流氓掠夺者那里的二十多年生活的浸润，没有必要却也没什么危害的小小娱乐活动，不去参加就不是他了。  
  
他在纽约的上空转了一圈，他数不清的灯光在他脚下闪耀着，他记得他擦着一幢高楼掠过时透过窗户看见一个女孩儿夹杂着赞叹、不可思议和受到惊吓的表情；他“像一颗星星似的穿越半个布鲁克林掉下去”，他站在树荫的暗影里，看见那个金发青年的身影。  
  
“哦，我可不是掉下来的星星，我是星爵。”  
  
他嘴角上扬，神情自信，想象自己从天而降，充满神秘而潇洒的气息，哪怕对方不知道星爵这个名字也至少感觉得出来这是个传奇的人物。事实是他落地的时候摔在灌木丛里，头发乱蓬蓬地翘着，脸上黑了一块儿。他穿着一件下摆太长的暗红色皮衣，看起来就像个“捡破烂的”。他脸上的笑容不知道是增添了他这幅形象的傻气还是疯狂。  
  
他不知道他面对的是产自地球的传奇。甚至连他自己都听说过这样那样的传说，只是那时他尚且年幼，他将它们当做插画里存在稀薄的故事，而他仍在冰下沉睡。  
  
面前的人看着他的模样忍住笑，眨了眨眼睛，表情看起来仍然是平静甚至严肃的。“Steve Rogers，”他说，“你不是来自这儿，你想要做什么？”  
  
“其实地球算我的半个故乡，”星爵说，想着这名字自己好像在哪儿遇到过，“我想来看看这儿有没有什么值得我捡回去的作纪念的。”  
  
  
  
如果他提早一点想起来Steve Rogers这名字意味着什么，也许他会换个开场白；也许他会因为担忧被捕而逃跑（尽管他觉得自己还没时间在地球上犯下什么切实的罪行）。幸好他没有。  
  
“你不热吗？”Steve问。  
  
他们沿着路慢慢地走。他觉得现在大概是夏天。路灯藏在枝叶茂密的树影里，漏下暖色的光来。迎面吹来的风也是热的，带动他们脚边形状不规则的阴影跳跃起舞。Steve上身只穿了一件简单的白色T恤，被汗水浸湿的地方呈现出暧昧的阴影。他感到汗水正从自己后背上慢慢地淌下去。刚刚摔倒在树丛里沾了一脸灰、现在又满头汗水而狼狈不堪的星爵脱下他的暗红色皮衣挂在手臂上，苦着脸看着新结识的同伴。他想现在自己一定像从不知道哪个星际监狱里逃出来的难民。Steve笑了。  
  
“别看我现在这样，”他干巴巴地开了个头，“其实我可威风着呢。”  
  
现实的画面不具有说服力，于是他加上了一点夸张，想象力，手舞足蹈的热情和声调里的抑扬起伏。他一向擅长这个。  
  
“你一定得见见我的飞船，全宇宙都找不到比她更漂亮的了。”  
  
在那个夜晚的故事里，Peter Quill是一个以星爵之名扬名宇宙的传奇侠盗。他在经过的每一个星球都留下了自己的故事，每个星球上的男人们都敬佩他，每个星球上的女孩儿们则都爱慕他。他以自己的原则生活，自由又潇洒。Steve面带笑容看着他没说话。  
  
“我旅行了这么久，现在才第一次回到地球，所以你才从没听说过我。”他说，“倒不是我自吹自擂或者爱慕虚荣才说了这么多……伙计，不管你相不相信，我确实拯救过银河系。”  
  
Steve挂着有点儿无奈又有点儿好笑的笑容，微微摇了摇头。  
  
星爵忽然有些较真。  
  
如果他稍微想一想的话便会明白，其实他并没有任何感到不快的理由。且不说他现在看起来是如何落魄——站在路人的角度，连他自己也要对自己的话的可信度打个折扣。他的新同伴没有以为他是哪个星级疗养院里跑出来的过度妄想的疯子就不错了。他也不是没有遇到过别人将他的话当做胡言乱语的时候——实际上，这样的时候还挺多的——他原本应该更随心所欲，更悠然自得——随他去吧，他只是来地球玩儿一个晚上——但不知怎么的，也许是因为衣服被汗水沾湿黏在身上的别扭感觉，当他看见那人垂下眼皮无奈的神色和嘴角扬起的小而甜的弧度，不知怎么的，他忽然较了真。  
  
“嘿，”他轻声喊道表示抗议，“至少这部分是真的，我真的是一个——一个——”  
  
他明明一滴酒也没喝，却好像已经微醉了。证据是他的舌头打了结。  
  
“一个英雄？”  
  
那人依然带着笑，偏过头来看他。他差点咬到自己的舌头。  
  
我真是白混啦。他忿忿不平地想。他表现得像个想在年轻女孩儿面前吹嘘一下自己却漏洞百出的毛头小子。他愧对因为他的离去而在他身上留下了疤痕的女孩儿的数量。  
  
Peter一向知道该如何说话。  
  
但他面前的人的笑容拥有千言万语所不及的力量。那其实是个友好的微笑，没有丝毫挖苦或嘲笑的意味。那个笑容温暖明亮，让接受的人觉得，如果不拿出什么同样温暖美好的东西作为回馈是说不过去的。可是既已有了那样的笑容，还有什么事物能够匹配相当呢？  
  
Peter Quill，所谓的星爵，他的名号是自封的，也许他的名声也是打了折扣的，但他到底是去过许多光怪陆离的星球见过千奇百怪的物事的。可是那些奇珍异宝里，有哪一样比得上这个笑容来的简单又纯粹？他装满了星际故事的空空如也的口袋里，有什么可以拿出来，可以放在那个笑容前面呢？  
  
他看着Steve，产生了一种奇怪的感觉。当他注视着Steve的眼睛，而那双眼睛也注视着他的时候，那种明明没有沾过酒却好像微微醉了一样的感觉逐渐扩大，从心里某个莫名发痒的地方扩散至四肢百骸。他忽的想起他在旅行中所见的事，他曾看到过在违法的地下拍卖会里，一群收藏家为了一颗小小的宝石漫天竞价。那颗宝石初看是剔透的蓝，但是在光照下却会透出些许沉静的绿来。他还想起了在驾驶Minalo号时透过飞船舷窗看到的灿烂星云，那人眼睛里洒落的微光是星云里孕育的初生的星星。多奇怪啊，他模模糊糊地想到，他在无限宇宙中穿行了这么久，却不知道在一个人的眼睛里也可以窥见宇宙的美丽。  
  
“Peter？”那双眼睛的主人关切地问，将他从遐想里带回现实。  
  
“啊……哦，”他如梦初醒，声音奇怪得不像他自己的，“你想象不出来吧，其实我算是个英雄呢。”  
  
Steve弯了弯嘴角，“那么，”他比了比手势，“我们最好还是找个地方把你这位英雄整理一下。”  
  
  
  
Peter用手接了一捧水洗了把脸，觉得清爽了些。Steve替他拿着外套，站在一边打量着他，眼神上上下下扫过他身上那些异于地球制造的装备。  
  
Peter突然想逗逗他。他装模作样把手搁在身体右侧的元素枪上：“如果我现在把它对着你，让你高举双手把值钱的东西都交出来，你会怎么办？”  
  
Steve挑挑眉毛：“让我想想……你刚才捍卫荣誉似的跟我说你是个英雄来着？”  
  
Peter摊了摊手，表情介于“我忘记了”和“我是无辜的”之间。  
  
“我会说——呃，”Steve举起手里的东西，“你的外套还在我这儿？”  
  
Peter露出笑容。“我还真是漏了个大疏忽，是不是？”  
  
他从Steve手里接过自己的外套，发自内心地觉得开心。  
  
他也不知道自己是怎么开始的，他开始说自己的那些故事，比前一个奔放的版本收敛了不少。他说起年幼的自己怎样被带上掠夺者的飞船。对于当时自己内心的慌乱和恐惧他一笔带过。那时他只是一个九岁的男孩，对于任何一个九岁的男孩，慌乱和恐惧都是可以被原谅的，但这仍让人觉得有点儿不好意思。他没说两句就会停顿一下，侧头看看Steve的神色，要不要继续说下去的心思已经摇摆了几回。然而Steve并不说话，于是Peter看看那双蓝眼睛，又继续讲了下去。  
  
他觉得自己像在同一个长辈告白似的，带着被安慰和原谅的心情，尽管他身边这个青年看起来也许比他还年轻些。同时他又像面对着一个单纯的朋友，这个朋友会信任他、理解他——他渴望被他理解和信任。他有两句没两句地述说着。远处灯光绚烂热闹非凡，而这儿的街道却是有些冷清的，只有他们两人慢慢地走着，很安静。他的心里既喜悦又慌张，那双蓝眼睛眨动的时候好像有歌曲的节拍敲在他心里，隐秘的暗夜里一丛火光燃烧着。  
  
“我猜那时候我还太小，我的母亲……她没机会就酒精的问题警告我。我并不上瘾，不过我想她会说，‘你接触酒精太早了，Peter’。”  
  
“如果是地球上的酒精，你可一点儿也不早。”  
  
他们走到街道尽头的位置，那儿正好有家酒吧。“今天有乐队演出。”门口拦住他们的酒保这么解释道。Steve看了一眼Peter从口袋里掏出来的颜色鲜亮的流通币，替他们两个人付了门票（还有后来的酒钱）。有限空间里的灯光打得人头晕目眩。这儿的人玩着不一样的游戏，但他们吵闹的感觉却和银河里别处没有什么两样。Peter看了一眼Steve，发现自己在这里比他感觉还要自在些。  
  
“你不常来这种地方？”  
  
空间里混杂着音乐声和人声，连他自己都听不清自己的声音。Steve倾过身来，他凑在Steve的耳边重复了一遍，嘴唇几乎碰到他的耳廓。  
  
Steve直起身，摆了一下头又停住了，看起来好像想要印证他的推测，却又想起了什么似的迟疑了。  
  
他和Steve碰杯，喝下杯子里的液体的时候他仔细观察了下，但屋子里的灯光太眼花缭乱，他看不出杯子里的液体本来的颜色。舞台上乐队开始演奏第三首歌的时候他坐不住了。Steve伸手拿过宣传单，“我想这个风格叫做……”他好像在仔细咀嚼宣传单上的词停住了，“……总之是一种摇滚。”  
  
他转过头看着Peter。他的脸看起来也五光十色的，因为灯光的缘故，他的眼睛也不再是Peter先前所看见的那种平静又温和的蓝色了。  
  
Peter放下杯子，拉着Steve逃出了酒吧。  
  
  
  
于是他们又走在安静甚至于有些冷清的街道上。大概是因为夜已经很深了的缘故，又或者因为他们刚从逼仄封闭的酒吧里跑出来，迎面吹来的风都有了些凉意。Peter本来身上出了层薄汗，现在被风一吹，几乎觉得有点儿冷。  
  
“我还是更喜欢以前的时候，”Steve开口，这是他今天晚上第一次主动说自己的事情，“他们会放些更柔和的音乐，聊天的时候不用故意放大音量，碰杯也不会让别人觉得受了搅扰。”  
  
“你说话像个老头子。”  
  
“我的确是个老头子。”  
  
“我可被你骗啦，伙计。”Peter只当他在开玩笑，“看你这幅样子，结果我只是在和同学打架的时候你就已经上酒吧买醉了。如果真的有平行宇宙存在的话，说不定你才是那个让无数女孩儿心碎的人，我反而是个专一可靠的男人。”  
  
“不，”Steve笑起来，“我想应该是在你出生前我就上酒吧买醉了。但我醉不了。”  
  
“我们可以找机会比拼一下。”  
  
“我可不想占你便宜。”  
  
“谁占谁便宜？”  
  
“Peter，你对酒精不上瘾，我也不上瘾。”  
  
但是他对那双蓝眼睛有点儿上瘾，还有那个笑容。在他自己意识到以前，他低着头，冲着地面咧开嘴笑着。  
  
“我周围的人没有像你这样的。”Peter说。  
  
Steve偏了偏头好像思考了一下，“每个人都是独特的。”  
  
他那幅认真的模样让Peter笑了起来，觉得自己好像刚刚存心同他逗趣似的。“不，我说不好……”他慢慢地说，“你不像我见过的任何一类人。你更……奇妙。”  
  
他习惯于和强盗与杀人犯打交道，在怀疑他反对他追捕他要谋杀他的人中间周旋，包括他自己在内，他们全都算不上什么好人。  
  
而Steve，Steve有种奇妙的影响力。他的笑容和注视让人觉得平和，他让Peter又想起，关于地球那段短暂又模糊的记忆，曾经怎样让惶恐和困惑的他觉得温暖而伤感，而这种久远的感受和Steve的微笑给他的感觉微妙地重合交织在一起。他想起自己曾经怎样握住那颗致命的宝石，怎样握住Gamora伸过来的手，他欣慰自豪地（又难得为这样的欣慰和自豪感到一些不好意思地）想道，我也是有这样的时刻的啊。  
  
仿佛和Steve在一块儿，就会自然地将他更好的一面带出来似的。  
  
“我的其他朋友中也没有像你这样……”Steve斟酌了一下用词，“有趣的。”  
  
Peter挑了挑眉毛，“这算是夸奖吗？”  
  
他向Steve伸出手：“我们还可以更有趣些，你信任我吗？”  
  
他一只手揽住Steve的腰让他靠向自己，另一手启动脚底的推进装置时，Steve因为困惑和惊讶而微微睁大了眼睛。那幅神情轻巧地击中了他，像一组听了就让人想要跟着起舞的节拍，像一段让人情不自禁要跟着一起唱的副歌，像一个在他心里轻轻弹拨而奏出的和弦。他这么半抱着Steve，他们平稳地上升着，直到城市的灯火像群星在他们脚底闪烁如群星。  
  
“我一直觉得可惜，”Peter轻声说，“在地面上看不到什么星星。虽然在这儿能看到的也不多，估计要再高一些才能看见银河，可是那样的高度想你大概承受不了。”  
  
“这样就很棒。”Steve的脸有些泛红，他微笑着，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
  
说得对，这样就很棒，Peter想，他身边这个人眼睛里就有星光。他的手臂揽着他，仿佛将宇宙最奇妙的珍宝揽在怀里。  
  
  
  
之后他们平稳地回到地面（“瞧？我之前那次只是意外。”），他的联络装置里突然传来Rocket破坏气氛的喊叫的时候，他仍然觉得意犹未尽。他刚拿出耳机想要给Steve带上，现在只能匆匆忙忙地挂回自己脖子上。  
  
“你跳舞吗？”  
  
Steve笑了笑，“我还欠着别人一支舞。”  
  
这个晚上他微笑了很多次，但那个笑容里却有点儿落寞的意味。Peter想这不对。  
  
音乐和舞蹈都该是让人愉快而非感伤的。他得修正这一点，下一次。  
  
“我希望你记住‘星爵’这个名字，”他说，“下次见面时，这样称呼我吧。”  
  
他擅自定下了约定。他们当然会有下一次的见面。  
  
虽然他是意外地撞上这个人，就像一颗星星。不过，他可是星爵。  
  
他会掌控那颗星星的轨迹。


End file.
